End of a Small Sanctuary
by Geniusology
Summary: It seemed like things had ended after the night 10 months ago. But after Adam is released from jail, the All Night Lock-In Halloween Party has arrived, and KC has released the creatures into the school with Adam, the teachers, and the students of Degrassi
1. Back To School

**CHAPTER ONE: BACK TO SCHOOL**

Adam stepped before the main steps of his high school. He hadn't been here in ten months, and the last thing he'd done here was push some scrawny kid on his back.

In the weeks following the night of the killings, Adam had done a lot of stupid things. He'd caused way too many public fights, he'd vandalized many properties, and he'd gotten caught behind the wheel while intoxicated.

It would've been an understatement to say that he had been in trouble. He'd gotten ten full months in jail. It had sucked as much as anyone would've anticipated, but Adam had served his time without protesting.

He watched his old classmates hurry up the stairs to attend their first class of the day. It was officially Adam's first day of his junior year.

He let his mind roam to the two senior girls who he'd experienced that night with. They were probably talking beside their lockers right now. The thought of Bianca and Fiona actually smiling together made Adam brighten some. In a way, that night ten months ago had brought kids from different cliques together like a family.

Adam's eyes got hot and moist when he imagined the friends he'd lost walking up the steps next to him. Eli would be smirking about a dirty joke he'd just cracked while Clare elbowed him though she also was smiling with Adam and Eli. Drew would round the corner with a football in his hand and a boyish grin glued to his face. He would nod his head at Adam before running after Owen.

Riley would be trotting down the hallway in search of a missing Zane Park with two bagels in his hands. Then Fitz would be seen down the hall bullying Wesley and pushing his face into the water fountain.

Adam had never realized how much he'd taken his friends relationships for granted. He'd never actually considered what he'd be losing if all of these people ended up being murdered by a deformed psycho who liked to create unknown creatures in an underground basement laboratory.

And now he was stuck in the place where the nightmare had begun.

Adam stepped into the familiar halls of Degrassi and felt every pair of eyes focus on him. People whispered amongst themselves about how he'd survived that night ten months ago or how he'd just been released from jail.

He was sure that most of the people were surprised that Simpson was even letting him back into the school after all of the damage he'd caused after his fight with KC.

But he just stepped silently into the office without any glances at the careless whispers in the now quiet halls. Holly J Sinclair stood in the office in front of Simpson while having a pretty serious looking talk with him. And as soon as she saw Adam in the doorway, it was like Principle Simpson wasn't even there.

"Adam…," she let out in a cracking voice. Adam watched her with blue eyes that no longer held a happy gleam of light in them. She looked him up and down next to Simpson who was awkwardly sipping at his mug of coffee.

Adam cleared his throat before averting his eyes from Holly J completely. "I'm here to pick up my schedule," he announced.

"Ah, I will go get that from my office." Simpson sent Adam and Holly J a thin smile before retreating to his office. They both knew that this was their principle's way of letting them speak with each other for the first time in a long time.

"You look different," Holly J finally breathed.

"Yeah, a jail cell can really change you," Adam quipped. She sighed and cocked her head at her younger friend. His eyes were sad, and he looked like he was still fighting the urge to go and look for Clare or Eli.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I really am."

"Why are you apologizing, Holly J? You're not KC or Gregory Deacon's son," he replied.

"But I-"

"No buts," Adam interrupted. "It's best if we just all try and forget about what happened months ago. What matters is that we're both safe right now."

She was surprised by Adam interrupting her but not nearly surprised by his words pleading her to forget about how KC had murdered their friends. Holly J never would've pegged Adam for the "love and lose" person.

"What are you doing in this hellhole anyways? I thought you were off to conquer your throne at Yale." Adam made his first joke in ten months.

Holly J laughed softly and told him, "You'd better believe it, Torres. I'm just here to pick up some old projects from last year. It's hard, y'know, just standing in these halls anymore without remembering…"

"Holly J…"

"I know, I know," Holly J apologized with her hands held up defensively. "Forgive and forget, I know. But that doesn't make it any easier to _really _forget."

It was Adam's turn to have no response. He stuffed his hands inside his jeans (Principle Simpson lifted the dress code rule at the end of last year) and held his breath. Holly J watched his every movement intently. She remembered all of the fights this boy had started at the end of last year.

She tried her best to remove the memory of watching Adam step into that police car next to Bianca, Fiona, and every other student at Degrassi. At the time, Holly J had believed that Adam had gotten what he deserved. He'd put some poor kid in a coma for Christ's sake!

But now she found herself second guessing her opinions on Adam Torres last year.

Simpson suddenly appeared back into the main office with a slip of paper for Adam, and a manila folder filled with papers for Holly J.

"I hope that we can start off fresh this year, Adam," Simpson said with a big smile and his arm extended towards him. Both Holly J and Adam glanced down at his hand uncomfortably. Adam was still contemplating shaking his hand.

He finally tried his best to return Simpson's beaming expression and gave his hand a good shake. "I hope so too, sir," he responded in a cheesy tone. He sounded like Wesley Betenkamp.

Holly J chuckled under her breath before Simpson dismissed them from his office with a sweeping hand and luck-filled wishes for them both.

The two friends walked together awkwardly towards the main doors of Degrassi. Adam remembered throwing chairs through these doors. He wondered how much Simpson had paid to have the school rebuilt after all of the windows he'd broken and the walls he'd kicked in.

"It seems like everyone knows," Holly J said to him. It didn't surprise Adam that Holly J had also noticed everyone's eyes glued to the boy walking beside her.

"Yeah," Adam clenched his jaw, "I think most of these kids were there when I was arrested in front of this high school."

This caused Holly J to laugh, but Adam joined in on her innocent laughter. He hadn't laughed with anyone in a long time.

Holly J was taken aback by the serious question Adam shot at her next. "Are they making you take the pills too?"

She suddenly stopped, making Adam turn around and face her with his back to the main doors of the high school. "What pills, Adam?" she asked as if he was cracking a joke.

He nodded to himself. It was almost like he'd only asked this question to find the answer to a question that had bugged him ever since that night. Adam smiled with his blue eyes locked on his own sneakers.

"So I guess I really am crazy, huh?" he asked, almost to himself, in a sad voice.

"Adam, you are not crazy." Holly J tried her best at a reassuring tone before cupping Adam's cheek with her right hand. Her thumb massaged his smooth cheek while she said, "They're probably just anxiety pills."

Adam suddenly took Holly J's forearms in a strong grip. "No, you don't get it, Holly J. I'm not anxious about anything that happened that night. I'm anxious about the things that started after."

Her eyebrows quivered, and Adam leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I see them almost every night if I don't take those pills."

It didn't take a genius to know who "they" were. Holly J knew exactly who Adam was whispering about.

"You mean you see Clare, Eli, Fitz, Riley, and Drew?" she asked in an unbelieving tone. Adam should've known that his secret would have this effect on the smartest girl he knew.

He dropped his grip on her forearms and took a step back from her with his eyes glued to the doors standing behind Holly J. She could see that Adam realized she didn't really believe him here.

"Adam, maybe you're just having dreams. Most of us started having nightmares and stuff. That's kind of the reason why your girlfriend has to repeat her senior year."

"No," he said between his teeth, "I know what I saw, and I wasn't dreaming."

Holly J still didn't seem to believe Adam.

"Look, you don't have to believe me. I just wanted to see if someone else knew where I was coming from," he said to her with his eyes back on the ground.

"Hey," she coaxed without warning. She tilted his chin up so that their eyes met. Holly J smiled widely, forcing Adam to wear a small smile as well. "Are you gonna be okay here?"

He looked her face up and down before nodding in his approval. "Yeah, I'm tough. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Definitely," she promised. She pulled him into a tight hug with her arms tied around his neck and his around her waist. They were still embracing each other when the bell rang to start Adam's first day back at Degrassi.

Holly J smiled at her young friend with her hands on his shoulders. She pressed a long kiss to his cheek before patting his chest lightly and retreating from her nightmare of a high school.

Now it was Adam's turn to turn away and continue another year back in the place where his own brother had been murdered and Adam and his friends been chased endlessly by KC Guthrie.


	2. The First Queen

**CHAPTER ONE: THE FIRST QUEEN**

_Sigh…_

Adam ran a lazy hand through his hair while trying to remember what class he had next. He was a bit too lazy right now to dig through his pockets for his schedule. So far the day had been horrible with a capital H.

His head had been throbbing ever since Holly J had left him this morning, and he still hadn't gotten a chance at finding his pills in his bag. His mom had said she put them in there in case he had one of his "moments" during school.

During his Chemistry class this morning, his vision had begun going in and out of focus at a rapid force. Then in English, his head had begun throbbing uncontrollably.

Adam suddenly caught a glimpse of dark brown ringlets further down the hall. His heartbeat raced, and a sort of happiness could be seen glowing around him.

But the light quickly dimmed when the girl turned around. It was just Sadie Rowland wearing her hair in ringlets for a change. Adam's heart literally sank into the pits of his stomach. He hadn't seen a single glimpse of Fiona or Bianca all day.

Or maybe both of them had seen him and had decided to avoid him. He wouldn't blame them if they were. He could imagine that they'd both been pretty disappointed when Adam had started a fight with that innocent computer geek. To tell the truth, he wasn't all that proud of the actions he'd chosen either.

Adam felt his legs give out from under him and sank down the wall of lockers. The warning bell rang, but Adam didn't move a muscle. His heartbeat was picking up again, his vision was horribly unfocused, and his head felt like it was about to crack open.

He tucked his knees against his chest and cradled his head in his hands. With his mouth forming a thin line on his pale face, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to immobilize the pain.

_Why is this happening? Why isn't Holly J experiencing any of this? Are Fiona and Bianca having any of these symptoms too?_

Adam kept asking questions that he knew he'd probably never have the answers to. So he tried his best to silence his senses with his eyes open now.

A couple of girls passed by while looking at him oddly. They both whispered to each other, knowing that they were both in clear view of Adam.

"What are you looking at?" Adam growled angrily. His hands were still tugging at his hair. Both girls quickly glanced away and began walking faster with their long ponytails swishing from side to side.

He let out a satisfied laugh when a female voice caught him in his satisfaction.

"Well you sure are friendly, aren't you?" the girl asked.

Adam glanced over, and with his luck, his vision went all blurry again. It reminded him of when he used to take eye drops for his allergies in the spring. He couldn't really see the girl who was leaning over him, but she had a familiar scent to her.

It was kind of spicy. If someone could actually smell sexy, it would definitely be this girl. She was leaning over him with an expectant facial expression as if she was waiting for him to make a response to her sarcastic comment.

"Adam," the girl repeated while waving her hand in front of his face. He watched it blankly while she said, "Hello, Earth to Adam. We need you to come back down, sir."

Adam could only stare with his mouth gaping open in apathy. Who was this girl and why did she smell and sound so familiar? He felt like he knew her very well. Though he couldn't really see who the girl was thanks to his horrible vision at the moment.

Suddenly, as if on cue, his vision became as great as it had ever been. There she stood; looking almost the same besides the almost unnoticeable trim she'd gotten on her curly locks. But her eyes were still big and brown, and her skin was still flawless.

"Bianca…," he let out in one single breath.

Her smile became wider and brighter. "It's so good to see you, Torres!" Bianca hugged her arms around his neck while he awkwardly tried to stand up in front of her so that it sort of looked like she was leaning over him.

And that would be the second hug Adam had ever experienced with Bianca. Butterflies formed in his stomach when his arms fit around those curves, and his hands slightly brushed the curve of her breasts.

Adam hoped that she hadn't noticed that subtle movement.

The hug was tighter than most and Adam could've sworn that Bianca had her eyes shut. She eventually pulled away, but her manicured hands still rested on his shoulders.

"When did you get back?" she asked. She was still grinning.

"Just today," he confessed. "I'm afraid I already had my run-in with Holly J this morning. Sorry you couldn't be the first."

Her smile became slightly crooked before it shrank down to a thin smile on her lips. "I'm happy that you're finally back either way. How was jail time?"

Adam turned around and began walking down the hall with Bianca in tow. He silently wished that they shared their third period class.

"It definitely changed me. I still feel horrible for putting that kid in a coma though. What was his name again?" Adam felt even more horrible that he couldn't even remember the kid's name.

"Wesley Betenkamp," Bianca informed. Adam felt even sicker to his stomach because there had been a time during his sophomore year when he would've called Wesley his friend. He wasn't so sure if Wesley would even want to be within forty feet of him anymore.

Bianca's hand lightly brushed against Adam's. "He hasn't been back in school yet. He was released from the hospital, like, two months ago though. I guess cracking your head open causes some emotional trauma too."

Adam tried to ignore Bianca's careless comments. As if he didn't already feel bad enough, but now he might've caused emotional trauma for Wesley too?

_Well hell…_

Bianca noticed the look on Adam's face and quickly added, "I'm sure it's just his mom getting all overprotective though! Nothing too serious…"

Bianca was probably just trying to cheer him up, but Adam gave her an unwilling smile. Even though his head was still hurting, and his vision was continuing to go blurry every few seconds.

"What class do you have right now?" Bianca asked, trying to change the subject.

"Keyboarding with Ms. Oh," he announced. Adam didn't sound all that happy about it.

Bianca made a pouting face and told him, "Ouch, sorry, buddy. I've got photography. Do you have lunch next period?"

Adam actually brightened some when Bianca told him that she had lunch next period. "Well then it looks like I've found my lunch partner. I'll see you later."

Bianca flashed him a crooked smile before prancing off to the photography classroom, wherever that was. Adam didn't even know that there _was _a photography class.

**A/N: I'm putting a guest character in this story. His initials are BB, and no one likes him. Anyone wanna take a guess? **


	3. The Second Queen

**CHAPTER THREE: THE SECOND QUEEN**

Adam exited Ms. Oh's classroom as casually as possible. It was still his first day back in this hellhole. He had still not seen any fly glimpses of Fiona either. But then again, it had only been an hour and twenty minutes since he'd run into Bianca again for the first time in ten months.

Speaking of Bianca, Adam could see her standing at the end of the hall while talking to Principle Simpson. He didn't look very happy about something. So it looked like Bianca Desousa was still living up to her famous reputations.

Maybe jail really was the only place where people could make a total 180. Well jail and a school filled with two psycho murders.

Simpson pointed a stern finger at Bianca, causing her to flinch slightly. Adam felt the urge to go back and time and put _Simpson _in a coma instead of poor innocent Wesley.

Bianca crossed her arms and jutted her hip out to the side. Adam found it amusing how she would stand there and ignore any teacher's lecture, and they would never notice it. Or maybe they actually did notice it but were too lazy to say something about it and start up a whole other lecture.

"And I have had it up to here!" Adam overheard Simpson holler. A few passers glanced over and began walking faster when they saw how much of a resemblance Simpson's face had to a tomato.

Simpson finally took a step back from Bianca and sighed, making his face return to it regular color. "Now, you can go spend your lunch with the school counselor. She should be able to give you a small attitude adjustment."

And with that, Principle Simpson spun around on his heel and headed back towards his office. Bianca shot him the finger before noticing Adam leaning against the lockers looking amused.

"I bet you enjoyed that," she sneered at him.

Adam smirked and asked, "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do much of anything," she confessed. "Simpson's just on his permanent period right now. But it looks like thanks to him, you no longer have a lunch buddy."

Adam had to admit, he was a little heartbroken that Bianca wouldn't be able to eat with him. Well at least he'd brought his lunch today, so he'd probably go eat up in the art room or something.

"Darn, I was really looking forward to it," he sarcastically noted in a low voice. Bianca shoved his shoulder playfully, but she got no boyish grins to arrive in Adam. He was looking so depressed that it made Bianca's heart ache for him. She couldn't imagine what he was going through right now. It had been leaked from someone that he'd been prescribed pills for false sightings of the friends he'd lost that night ten months ago in late December.

And he'd looked so horrible in the hallway when she'd first sighted him. He still looked sick, and every one in awhile he would make a clumsy movement before catching his balance at the last moment. He was sick. Adam Torres was sick with something called the I-just-lost-almost-every-friend-I-have-to-a-psycho-so-now-I'm-practically-loony-with-apathy syndrome.

So Bianca flashed him her kindest smile to try and cheer him up. It didn't do much, but at least she'd snatched his attention back to her instead of the main doors behind her.

"But I'll see you later, okay? Maybe Fiona's roaming the halls."

Bianca gave his cheek a light pat before prancing off to the counselor's office. She must've been there at least four times already just this year. Adam watched her until she was completely out of sight before heading off to his locker.

After spinning around the knob on his locker a good six times, it finally opened for him and let him retrieve his brown paper sack with a sandwich, some potato chips, an apple, and a water bottle inside.

And that's when Adam caught sight of the orange capsule of pills at the bottom of his locker. They must've fallen out of his bag this morning while he was trying to get to class almost completely blind.

He reached for them when a giggle echoed through the empty hall. Adam jumped back almost instantly and peeled the hall with his blue eyes.

"Is someone there?" he called out. There was no answer.

Adam shrugged before turning back to grab the capsule he'd been focused on earlier. He had the pills in his grip when the laughter started up again, only louder this time.

Now he was definite on the fact that he'd just heard the laugh of a friend he hadn't seen in ten months. Idiotically, he dropped his capsule of pills and left his lunch on the floor as he took off in the direction of where he'd heard the laughter.

The laughter made Adam feel warm and almost happy inside. It did this sort of echo through the halls before starting up again. The familiar voice even called out to him by his name a few times.

Adam did a sharp turn around the next corner when he saw them standing there in the hall. They were very much alive as they'd been before they had been murdered.

"Adam," Clare said in a sweet voice, "I knew you'd come."

Eli spoke up next to her. "He'll always come if we call for him, Clare."

He wrapped his arm around Clare's shoulder and shared a warm smile with her. Eli glanced down at his girlfriend and placed a warm kiss to her forehead before glancing back at his shocked friend.

"Why do you look so surprised, Adam?" he asked almost teasingly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Adam blinked slowly, and when he opened his eyes his friends were gone. It was like they'd never been there in the first place. Maybe he should've taken one of those stupid pills before chasing after Eli and Clare's distant laughs.

Before Adam left the deserted hallway, he made sure to glance over the place one last time. It was as if he was waiting for Eli to jump out while holding Clare's hand. But he knew that that would never happen. Eli and Clare were both six feet under. It was just something he'd have to accept in time.

He trudged up the stairs in a moping mood. He didn't even go back to where he'd left his lunch and pill capsule on the ground next to his open locker. Anyone could steal something, and Adam wouldn't care if they did.

He just wanted to find somewhere quiet right now. So he trudged his heavy body down the hall and found his way to the art room where he'd shared many laughs with his girlfriend, Fiona.

Adam gave a defeated sigh and entered the art room with his eyes on the ground. It wasn't until he looked up and saw the familiar girl with her back to him with earphones playing Adelle.

He looked her up and down and found himself smiling. Really smiling. She still looked beautiful with her back to him. All Adam wanted to do was sweep her up. But he was scared of what her reaction would be.

Would she smile and hug him tightly like Bianca and Holly J had done? Or would she slap him and start yelling at him about how disappointed she was in him? Either way, he wouldn't know until he tried.

Adam approached her slowly and glanced over her shoulder to see her sketching some kind of exotic purple dress. Classic Fiona.

He cleared his throat, swallowed his pride, and tapped his fingers as gently as possible on her shoulder. Evidently he'd been _too _gentle because she didn't even glance over. So he tapped on her again, this time a bit more forcefully.

Fiona finished with the curve of her dress before yanking her earphones out. She turned around and asked rudely, _"Excusez-moi?"_

Her mouth dropped open as soon as she'd said the words. Adam gave her a smile and opened his mouth to say something, but she kissed him with an open mouth before he could say the words forming in his throat.

The kiss surprised him at first, and he just let his arms hang by his sides for a few moments. But then he reached up and pulled her closer while kissing her back.

She finally pulled away and hugged him tighter than ever before he could say the words he'd planned. And he hugged her back just as tightly with his eyes squeezed shut.

"I missed you so much it hurt," she whispered in his ear.

He shushed her and replied, "I know, I know. I'm so sorry I did that to you, Fiona."

They continued to embrace each other in a comfortable silence before they both pulled away and sat next to each other at the table where Fiona had been sketching her purple dress.

"You're not mad at me, then?" Adam asked wondrously.

"Mad at you?" she asked curiously. "Adam, how could I ever be mad at you? We were all going through hard times. I guess physical violence and public intoxication was just your way of letting it out."

Adam didn't respond and instead focused his eyes on the desk. Fiona didn't hesitate to scoot her chair closer and tilt his chin up with her fingers.

"Hey," she smiled, "I'm not mad at you. I love you, Adam. I mean it."

Adam smiled although his eyes were glued on something on the desk farthest from them. "I'm not going back to that, Fiona. I promise."

"Good. I like your face when it's not covered in bruises," she teased him. He smiled against the next kiss they shared while Eli and Clare sat at the farthest table from their friends on the other side of the room.

**A/N: Yeah, most of you guys guessed it. I'm putting Bobby in this story. And just to make you happy, he'll be trapped inside the school along with the other main characters I've chosen for this.**


	4. Rain On Copper Petals

**CHAPTER FOUR: RAIN ON COPPER PETALS**

_The ground swayed slightly under Adam's feet. He did his best to keep his balance and glanced around to investigate his surroundings._

_He was standing in the middle of a dark and empty street. It didn't look like any of the streets in Toronto. There were a few empty cars parked along the sides, but there was no one there with him._

_There were also a few puddles of water. Adam couldn't see his reflection in them._

_His eyebrows met when he heard the loud sound of an engine coming from down the street. He glanced around, but nothing was in sight._

_Adam swallowed his pride before glancing around and turning around to start exploring this odd world. Was this maybe just a dream?_

_He had just reached a fork in the dark street when a bright light engulfed him from behind. Adam wasted no time in turning around but only to be blinded by the headlights of the truck._

_The horn rang in his ears, the headlights blinded him, and he threw his hands up to shield himself while his heart thumped loudly in his chest._

"Mr. Torres," Ms. Oh called from across the classroom.

Adam jumped off of his exercise ball, and a few snickers escaped the classroom. Fiona glanced up at him from across the classroom, and Bianca stared down at him.

He was paler than usual, and it looked like he was sweating. Ms. Oh watched her student with sympathy. He looked like he'd been in the middle of a horrible nightmare when she'd awoken him.

He brushed his messy hair back away from his face. "Take your ball, Adam," Ms. Oh said with a tired sigh.

He obeyed her orders and sat back down next to Bianca. She leaned dangerously close to him so that she could whisper in his ear.

Fiona was wearing a pretty devilish glare as she watched the girl lean close to her boyfriend.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare," Bianca hissed. Adam stared at his computer screen, oblivious to Bianca.

Bianca looked Adam up and down with a persisting expression. His blue eyes looked dull and empty, and his hands were gripping his brown locks of hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him.

He let out an annoyed sigh and grumbled, "Not really, Bee. I'd rather just try and forget about it."

She made a face and leaned back into her own breathing space. "Whatever you say, Torres."

_What did that dream even mean? Is it telling me that I'm going to die soon? Maybe it's just another stupid nightmare…_

Adam felt himself dozing off again and had a subtle flashback of the large truck charging his defenseless body. It wasn't enough to make him jump off of his ball again, but it was enough to get his body shaking some.

He glanced up at the clock on his computer screen and realized that the bell would be ringing soon to end the day. Adam began grabbing his things when Ms. Oh began speaking again.

"Don't forget about the Halloween Lock-In Party tomorrow night. You're all allowed to bring a minimum of two friends if you want," she announced.

The bell suddenly rang, and Fiona wasted no time in hurrying over to Adam. She leaned forward to place a greeting kiss on his lips, but he suddenly winced and pulled away to avoid it.

"What's wrong?" she asked casually.

"What's this Halloween Lock-In Party?"

"Just some thing Ms. Oh arranged," Fiona answered. "Why? Do you wanna go? I heard it's going to be _really _fun."

She stepped closer to him so she could face him and whispered this in his ear. A satisfied grin appeared on her lips, and she moved in to try and kiss him again. But he pushed her away with his hands gripping her forearms.

She snatched them away and said, "Okay, what did I do to piss you off so much?"

Adam frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Nothing," he finally breathed. "But why is Simpson letting kids stay the night in this hellhole? Last time that happened, a lot of innocent people got killed."

Fiona pressed her lips together. "I know what you mean. I didn't get it either, but maybe Simpson is just trying to get everyone to forget about what happened ten months ago."

"Yeah, well it's not going to be that easy. Does he really believe that anyone is going to have the guts to stay in this place overnight?"

Fiona told him, "Actually a lot of people are staying. Mostly guys who want to spend 'quality time' with Ms. Oh, but Alli and Anya are staying."

"I thought Anya graduated with Holly J and all the other seniors."

"Wesley is bringing her." Fiona noticed the way Adam was staring off into space again. "Come on," she persisted. "It'll be a lot of fun. We should go."

Adam looked at her with a weird look. "Did you suddenly forget about all of the bullshit we put up with in this place?"

She stared down at her feet and muttered, "No, but I'm still trying to."

Adam watched her with worried eyes before putting his arm around her and beginning to walk down the hall. "Then I guess we'll be busy tomorrow night," he announced.

Fiona bit her bottom lip while grinning and pulled Adam closer with her hand on his waist. "What would I do without my rock?"

"Not much," he replied. She placed a kiss on his cheek while they continued to walk down the halls.

The halls were empty now. "Hey, Torres," a voice called from behind them.

Adam and Fiona both turned with smiles still on their faces. But their smiles were gone when they saw who was leaning against the lockers next to Owen.

"Bobby…," Fiona whispered under her breath.

He wore a smug look while he tossed the capsule of pills around in his meaty hands. Adam watched the pills intently when he realized who they belonged to. Maybe leaving his locker open with his pills on the ground hadn't been such a great idea before.


	5. Schizophrenia Secrets

**CHAPTER FIVE: SCHIZOPHRENIA SECRETS**

"What are you doing here?" Fiona finally asked from her place beside Adam. He'd dropped his arm next to his side again and was no longer touching her in any way.

"I was just visiting an old friend," Bobby answered. Owen glanced over at him while also wearing a devious smirk. Adam wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his smug face.

Bobby licked his lips and looked Fiona up and down before meeting Adam's serious and emotionless eyes again. "Besides, how could I possibly stay away from this place when my ex-girlfriend almost got her head chopped off here ten months ago?"

Fiona sneered at Bobby. "Since when did you decide to have a heart? Last time I was this close to you, you decided to throw me down a flight of stairs."

The corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk. Owen stayed silent and kept his eyes fixated on Adam. He looked too oblivious to be taken serious right now. The jock figured that talk about Bobby abusing Adam's current girlfriend might cause him to lunge for Bobby's throat.

Maybe he and his new friend had thought wrong when they'd planned this entire plan out.

Bobby motioned at Adam and tossed the capsule of pills to Owen who caught them perfectly in his hand before stuffing them deep into his jacket.

"Maybe it's because your boyfriend here is taking antipsychotic medication," an amused Bobby said to them.

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat. Fiona crossed her arms and questioned, "Haven't you already used up your accusations of people being crazy? Get a life, Bobby."

Fiona grabbed Adam's hand and began pulling him away with her. "Let's get out of here, Adam."

But Adam yanked his hand away and glared at Owen who was now playing with his pills. He knew how angry his mom would be if she found out he'd been lying about taking his pills when he'd actually let someone get their filthy hands on them.

And he didn't exactly favor talking to Drew, his dead brother, every night.

"Give me my pills," he ordered in a low voice.

Fiona's mouth dropped open, and she took a step back. "You… Are those- You mean those pills are really yours?"

Adam swallowed another lump while a knot began tying itself around Adam's stomach. He kept his eyes on Owen out of shame. He looked pretty proud of himself next to abusive Bobby.

"It looks like I know more about your boyfriend than you do, Fi." Bobby took a step closer to her. "He's a paranoid schizophrenic. It looks like you've got bad taste in guys."

Fiona broke her gaze from Adam's sorry expression. "At least Adam keeps his hands to himself, you angry gorilla!"

Bobby glared at her before taking another step towards her. Adam kept his eyes on Bobby but didn't make a move to stop him. If he got too close, he wouldn't hesitate to throw him up against the lockers. But right now he was harmless. Plus Adam was getting the feeling that he was just doing this to get under his skin.

Adam looked back over at Owen and said, "Just give me the pills, Owen."

He snickered and asked, "Now why would I do that, Torres? Because you see stuff that isn't there and I should feel sorry for you? No, you're just a crazy nut job."

Adam's jaw tightened and he lunged at Owen without another thought. His pills flew out of Owen's meaty hands as he moved to defend himself from a very angry Adam.

"I am not crazy," he defiantly said through his teeth.

Owen glared with a smirk and said, "I'm sure you're not, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to kick your ass."

Adam was seeing double now as Owen pushed him off and grabbed his skull with strong hands. He suddenly kneed him in his forehead without warning, making Adam fall to his knees while clutching his aching head.

Bobby watched them fight it out with a scornful expression and his arms crossed over his chest. Fiona moved towards Adam, but Bobby held her by her shoulder with one hand. That just proved how strong Bobby really was.

He gave her a serious look. "You're not going anywhere, princess."

Fiona glared right back at him, but neither one of them made a move to hurt the other. Instead they stayed still with daggers of hatred in each other's eyes.

Adam finally stood from his kneeling position and stumbled a bit as his vision blurred. His head was still throbbing from the blow he'd gotten from Owen's muscled knee as well.

But he eventually made sense of where Owen was and tackled him without another thought. Owen had been grinning before, but now he looked seriously frightened. The guy attacking him was the guy who had put some helpless kid in a coma at the end of last year. He couldn't blame himself for being scared of this psycho.

"Get off!" he grunted with his hands clutching Adam's collar.

"Then give me my pills," Adam replied.

Owen looked at him in pure shock. "I dropped those a long time ago, psycho."

A scary look flashed in Adam eyes as he brought his knee back and let it find Owen's groin with ease. He leaned close to Owen's ear and hissed, "I already told you; I'm not a psycho."

Owen moaned in pain as Adam stepped off of his victim. He'd forgotten all about Bobby who had just tackled him from behind. He made a low whining nose as Bobby gripped his hair and pulled his head back.

Adam felt his neck pop and sneered in anger and hatred towards the curly haired boy. Bobby leaned down to Adam's ear. "I've got half a mind to beat your ass right now, creep."

"What's going on here?" a female voice asked from further down the hall.

Fiona and Bobby looked back to see Bianca standing in the middle of the hall with glaring eyes. There was no denying that this girl could probably leave a few bruises on Bobby.

But it wasn't like Bobby knew that. "Get out of here," he called to her.

Her eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

Bobby stood from Adam's helpless body and picked him up by the back of his shirt. He held the younger boy in front of him.

"I said to get the hell out of here," Bobby repeated. "Are you def or something?"

Bianca made a fist with her hand and began walking closer to Bobby. Fiona suddenly stepped in her way. "Just leave, Bianca. I've got this under control."

Bianca laughed before looking over Fiona's shoulder at a helpless Adam. "You've got shit under control, Fiona. He's going to kill your boyfriend if you don't do something."

Fiona didn't respond. Bianca's lips were a tight straight line as she shoved her way past Fiona.

"Let him go, asshole," she ordered seriously.

Bobby was amused that this unfamiliar girl actually thought she could order him around like a slave or something. He laughed and tightened his grip on Adam's locks of brown hair. He whimpered slightly under his breath.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" he replied.

Bianca answered him with no hesitation. "I will break your fucking legs."

Bobby sensed the seriousness in the girl's voice. He let himself falter slowly before letting his smirk grow larger and weakening his grip on Adam.

He grabbed him by his arms and shoved him hard onto the lockers. It made a banging noise, and Adam slid down the lockers with his eyes squeezed shut at the pain. Bianca charged Bobby who quickly turned and escaped the school.

Owen was still moaning on the floor while clutching his groin and stomach area. Clearly Adam had caused some serious damage to Owen down south.

Neither Bianca nor Fiona wasted any time in kneeling down next to his throbbing body.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked in a sweet tone.

Adam slowly opened his eyes and asked, "What does it look like?"

Bianca smiled a bit. She and Fiona helped Adam stand before Bianca leaned down and snatched the capsule of pills that had fallen out of Owen's filthy claws.

She held them out to Adam and said, "Next time, don't let them get a hold of something like this. They could seriously hurt you, Adam."

"Your lack of confidence in me kind of hurts."

Fiona grinned and pulled him tighter.

"Fiona…," he warned slowly, "about the pills…"

"We'll talk about it later."

Adam nodded before limping out of the school with Bianca and Fiona's help.


	6. Monochrome Breezes

**CHAPTER SIX: MONOCHROME BREEZES**

Adam approached the school building warily with the tips of his index and middle fingers rubbing together. He watched the school intently when Alli, Anya, and Sadie headed up the stairs in their Halloween costumes.

All three of them smiled at him though he refused to return their happy looks. He just didn't understand how any of them could look happy right now? Alli had been friends with Clare, and Anya had been friends with Riley. So why weren't either of them experiencing the pain that he was?

But Fiona, Holly J, and Bianca had all answered his questions without even knowing. They all said that everyone at Degrassi and in Toronto was just trying to forget about the deaths and everything that happened here.

Adam's own brother had been murdered just below his feet in the basement by a hatchet with KC Guthrie's fingerprints all over it. And he and many others had been chased through these halls.

Honestly too much had happened beneath these walls for Adam to even try and forget about the frightening incidents. But he was going to try his best for Fiona, Bianca, and Holly J.

All three of them needed him to stay strong so that they could do the same. Of course Holly J was a million miles away at Yale with Fiona's twin brother, Declan. So it wasn't like she was worrying about KC sneaking up to her dorm to scare her.

No, she was perfectly safe unlike Adam who was still trapped in Toronto with KC's promising words of revenge ringing in his ears.

How in the hell was he supposed to stay calm and forget about all of that? He was jealous of Bianca and Fiona. He was jealous of how calm they could stay and how they could sit there and pretend like nothing had really happened ten months ago.

Maybe Adam really was a psycho like Owen had accused him of being. Maybe he was just another paranoid schizophrenic who was on antipsychotic medication to stop him from seeing his dead friends.

But maybe he wasn't.

"Hey there," a light voice greeted from beside him. Fiona took Adam's hand and kissed his cheek even though his gaze never broke from the main doors of Degrassi.

She ran her fingers through Adam's windblown hair, finally making him glance over at her. She was dressed in her Halloween costume.

He looked her up and down with his mouth gaped open. A quiet _Damn _escaped his lips when he scanned her over again.

She wore a black velvet dress with a white corset that came to mid-thigh and frilled at the skirt. The corset was designed with spiders and black webs. A silky red cape was tied around her neck with a collar sticking out like Dracula's that was also tied around her neck.

She wore midnight red high heels that strapped across her ankle and showed her toenails that were also painted a midnight red color.

At this point in time, Adam was very happy to be able to call her his girlfriend. Fiona smiled wider, revealing plastic fangs.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked with her arms around his neck now. His mouth was still gaping open while he searched for lost words.

"Because right now you just look like a guy with messy hair and a suit with a cape."

Adam gave an unwilling smile before pulling half of a white mask from the back of his black tuxedo pants. After he placed it on his face, Fiona knew exactly what he was.

"The phantom of the opera," she said lowly. The corner of his mouth rose in a lopsided grin while she fixed his bowtie and arranged his black cape back over his shoulders.

The mask covered three-fourths of his forehead, his nose, and the right side of his face.

She smiled and pulled his face against hers for a hungry kiss. They were in the middle of the kiss when Adam parted her lips with his tongue and let out a quiet moan.

She copied his movements and felt his tongue flick across her plastic fangs. Fiona couldn't help but smile against the kiss when this happened. But Adam stayed serious as the kiss deepened further.

Fiona suddenly pulled away with her hands on his chest. "We have to slow down some," she said while catching her breath.

Adam held her shoulders and gave his first real smile of the night. "It's fine, Fiona. I can have some self-control."

She nodded with a thin smile before placing another kiss to his lips. Fiona then turned on her heel and let Adam lead her up the main steps of Degrassi with his arm hugged tightly around her shoulders.

They entered the main doors and walked into the lunchroom to see quite a few familiar faces. Alli was in deep conversation with Anya and Jenna seeing as how Sadie had ditched them to go flirt with Dave in the corner.

Adam caught sight of a smiling Wesley laughing with Connor at one of the lunch tables. Ms. Oh was talking to Principle Simpson about something.

Fiona and Adam took one more step before catching sight of Bianca talking to Owen at another lunch table. Fiona felt Adam's body tense up when they both noticed Bobby who had joined Bianca.

"What is _he _doing here?" Adam hissed to Fiona.

"I don't know," she answered helplessly. "Ms. Oh said we could bring friends. I guess Owen decided to bring Bobby."

Adam leaned closer. "And it doesn't bother you that your abusive ex-boyfriend is going to be sleeping in the same place with us?"

Fiona turned to block Adam's view of Bobby. Adam noticed Bianca glance up and see Fiona standing there with her hands around his waste.

"No, it really doesn't because I have my current boyfriend right here to protect me if he makes a stupid move," she told him with a smile that was revealing her fangs again.

Adam stared at her with emotionless eyes as she took a step closer. He felt like pushing her away, but neither of them needed the awkward couple's feud tension tonight.

Tonight was Halloween. They were supposed to be having fun and telling scary ghost stories. No memories from that night were supposed to be flooding anyone's brain right now.

"Okay," he finally breathed. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "But you'd better play nice tonight."

She gave him a seductive smile and inhaled cold air through her teeth so that a hissing sound could be heard. "I'll try not to be too bad."

He gave her a teasing glare and placed his arm around her shoulders again as he turned to join the other teens. Bianca was still watching them with raised eyebrows.

Owen was glaring at Adam, and Bobby was watching Fiona intently with hungry eyes. Adam pulled Fiona slightly closer as they sat down at the table closest to Alli, Jenna, and Anya.

Simpson suddenly stepped away from Ms. Oh and stepped up on the stage. "Ms. Oh should go over the rules for tonight after I leave. I just want you to know that if there is any use of violence or bullying tonight, the users of it will be suspended for two months."

Simpson kept his eyes on Adam who was doing his best to ignore him. He'd thought that Simpson had made it perfectly clear that he wanted to start off new with Adam. Clearly he'd changed his mind or something.

He suddenly looked away and muttered, "Have a spooky night."

Owen and Bianca let out quiet snickers as they watched Simpson walk out of the school to his car. Unfortunately Bobby was still watching Fiona like the creep that he was.

It looked like he was making her uncomfortable, so Adam placed a protective arm around her again.

Ms. Oh stepped up where Simpson had been only moments before. "I guess I should go over the rules now…"


	7. Fever Chills

**CHAPTER SEVEN: FEVER CHILLS**

"Truth or dare?" Bobby asked Adam with a smirk.

Adam kept his voice low and serious as he chose dare. Bobby looked like this was just what he was hoping for.

"I dare you to kiss Bianca."

Adam looked at him with a shocked expression, but Bianca didn't look to defensive about it. Everyone was pretty sure that Bianca was actually happy about it.

As soon as Ms. Oh had gone for a bathroom break, everyone had chosen truth or dare as the first game of the night. Now it was getting out of control though.

Adam searched for words while Bianca stayed silent and everyone else encouraged him. Fiona also stayed quiet as she sat in between Jenna and Alli.

She gave him a plastic smile and said, "Go ahead. It's just a game, right?"

Adam nodded in agreement before turning around to face Bianca in the circle they'd formed.

"Do it, do it, do it!" everyone but Fiona cheered. Ms. Oh stepped into the room to watch the teenagers, but she made no move to stop Adam from leaning forward to kiss Bianca. She remembered what it had been like to be a teenager, and she didn't want to take the fun away from these kids.

They deserved a little freedom after the friends they'd lost last December. So she casually sat at a table behind the circle and began softly joining in on the chanting.

A couple of the girls grinned at her joining and encouraged her to chant louder with them.

Adam took Bianca's face in his hands and placed a subtle and very gentle kiss on her lips. But Bianca didn't want a gentle kiss, so she quickly gripped Adam's face and began kissing with more force.

Adam was taken aback but he made no move to pull away. So instead he flicked his tongue across her bottom lip, telling her to open her mouth. Bianca obeyed and Adam's tongue entered her mouth without hesitation.

She moved so that her hands were resting on his shoulders and his were cupping her cheeks as the kiss continued to deepen. The kiss went on for a minute longer before Bobby eventually interrupted them.

Bianca was blushing at how long she'd gone on kissing with Adam. She never thought that this day would come. But she also knew that he would never leave his precious Fiona for her.

"Okay," Bobby announced, "now it's time for the ghost stories."

Wesley and Connor rubbed their hands together mischievously while the girls huddled next to each other. Fiona quickly took her seat next to Adam as soon as the circle began rearranging.

Adam gave her an apologetic smile at how far he'd let the kiss go with Bianca. But she looked as if it hadn't even fazed her as she sat close to him.

Unfortunately Bobby took his place on her right. Adam was waiting for Fiona's word to tear his head off as Ms. Oh dimmed the lights in the lunchroom.

There were a few quiet laughs and squeals as Ms. Oh joined the group again, and Dave began the scary story.

"Once long ago there lived a poor family. In this family was a daughter and son. One day the mother asked the two to go to the garden to see if they could find any potatoes left. Now winter had come and what food they had stored away was gone and the mother hoped they might find a few potatoes so she could fix potato soup. Well, the two went to the garden and begin to dig the earth looking for potatoes."Dave glanced over everyone before continuing.

"As they searched, the wind grew cold and beat against their threadbare coats. Just as they were ready to give up, the young boy hit something with his hoe. He dug hurriedly, hoping to find another potato to put in the pot for the night's meal. Suddenly, there on the end of the hoe was a toe. The young boy rejoiced at the meat he had uncovered and thought how good this would make as a flavoring for the potatoes. Taking the few potatoes and the big toe they headed on home. The young boy showed his mother the treasure he had uncovered in the garden. The mother, thinking it to be part of a wild animal, cleaned the toe and potatoes and put them on to cook. After the meal was prepared the mother told her young son he could have the bone and the meat remaining on it, since he was the one who had found it. That night everyone went to bed satisfied and fell asleep."Adam noticed that Fiona was trembling and gave a small smirk. Fiona didn't notice and listened intently to the creepy story.

"Late in the night the father was awakened by moaning outside the house, saying, 'I WANT MY BIG TOE. I WANT MY BIG TOE.' The father got up and went to look, but found nothing. He went back to bed and the moaning started again, this time closer to the house, saying, 'I WANT MY BIG TOE. I WANT MY BIG TOE.' The mother got up and went outside to see if she could find the source of the noise. She searched in the barn, around the house, and on top of the hay and found nothing. The mother went back to bed and the moaning started again, even closer to the house saying, 'I WANT MY BIG TOE. I WANT MY BIG TOE.' This time the girl got up and searched. She looked out the window, around the house, in the barn, and, behind the barn, but could find nothing. The young girl went back to bed and the moaning started again, even closer to the house, saying, 'I WANT MY BIG TOE. I WANT MY BIG TOE.' The father called to the boy and asked him to go see, if he could, where the sound was coming from. The young boy looked in the kitchen, under the table, around the house, in the barn, and then he thought; I've looked everywhere but under the steps. Just as he bent to look, something said…, 'YOU'VE GOT IT!'"

Dave grabbed Sadie's sides as he yelled the last words, causing her to scream loudly. A few others screamed, but most of them were laughing at how badly Dave had scared Sadie.

Adam was still laughing at Fiona's scream as she playfully shoved his shoulder. He grinned and leaned close to kiss her neck when a loud sound of glass breaking shot through the halls.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around. Ms. Oh flipped the lights back on and said comfortingly, "I'm sure it was just a rat knocking something over. You guys stay here while I go check it out."

Wesley immediately stood from his place next to Connor and Anya. "Do you really want to go out there alone, Ms. Oh? I mean, last time people stayed here overnight, the students got murdered."

Adam stood from his place next to Fiona in anger even though she was tugging at his arm for him to calm down and sit back down.

"And just what do you know about what happened here ten months ago? In case you forgot, I was here."

Wesley was lost for words. Anya quickly stood to defend him and said, "Don't be such a jerk. He was just trying to give Ms. Oh some pretty helpful advice if you ask me."

Adam glared at her but said nothing. Fiona tugged harder at his sleeve, making him sit back down next to her. Her eyebrows met as she ran her manicured fingers through his windblown hair.

Everyone turned to see what Ms. Oh was doing when they realized that she had left a long time ago.

"Now what?" Connor asked after a few heartbeats of silence. No one answered.

Bobby finally looked up at everyone and said, "Now we wait…"


	8. Confinement

**CHAPTER EIGHT: CONFINEMENT**

Adam paced back and forth across the lunchroom with one hand in his hair. Dave, Connor, Wesley, and Sadie were in one corner. Anya, Alli, and Jenna were in another one. And Bianca, Bobby, and Owen were all whispering to each other at the lunch table closest to Adam.

Fiona watched her boyfriend with her back to Bobby, Owen, and Bianca's whispers. "Would you stop pacing already?"

Adam didn't even falter his step. Actually, it looked like he'd actually sped up quite a bit.

"Adam, I'm serious. Just sit down and relax a little bit," she suggested with her hand resting on the seat beside her.

Owen, Bobby, and Bianca glanced up when they noticed that he'd actually stopped walking. But he wasn't anywhere near sitting down and relaxing.

"I can't relax right now, Fiona. The last time we were here this late, a lot of our friends died. And don't blame me for this, but it looks like the nightmare is alive again."

Her eyebrows furrowed while her head cocked to the side slightly. "Adam tonight has nothing to do with what happened last December. You need to get over yourself and forget about that already."

"Forget?" he asked unbelievably. Every person there looked over at Adam who had raised his voice at Fiona just now. "I can't just forget about what happened here! I'm sorry I'm not like you, or Bianca, or Holly J. I really am. But I'm the one who's been diagnosed with schizophrenia. I'm the one who sees things that aren't there."

Adam leaned closer and said in a low voice, "I'm the one who talks to Eli and Clare at school and who laughs with my brother every night at home."

Everyone was shocked by Adam's truthful words. None of them besides Bianca, Owen, Bobby, and Fiona had known about him being schizophrenic. But not even these select few had known that his hallucinations had been the friends he'd lost that night.

"Adam…," she began slowly, but even she was lost for words now. Adam stepped back to his place in the middle of the lunchroom.

"Now I can't wait here any longer. And yes it's because I am frightened and haunted about what might happen again tonight. I don't care who stays or goes, but Ms. Oh is the only one with the keys to get out of here. And I would like to leave this place and go home before KC murders everyone here."

Everyone was silent as they watched Adam speak with force and order in his broken tone. Last year, no one would've ever expected poor bullied Adam Torres to be the one speaking over them now.

"So who's coming with me?" he finally asked.

Dave was the first one to step forward who was immediately followed by Connor, Wesley, and Sadie. Next were Bianca, Anya, and Jenna.

Owen quickly followed behind Bianca, who was followed by an unwilling Bobby. Adam finally glanced down at a hesitant Fiona.

He kneeled down in front of her and placed a hand on her knee. "I can't do this without you, Fiona. I need you."

Her blue eyes met his, only hers were a lot more shame-filled. She searched his face slowly before finally taking his hand and standing in front of him.

They were staring at each other when Bobby rudely interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we might be in a life or death situation here. Do you mind if we go now?"

Adam rolled his eyes and moved to lead the group. Fiona stood next to Bianca with Bobby walking dangerously close behind them.

Adam glanced back at them a couple times to make sure Bobby was nowhere near even brushing his hand against her on accident. He would make sure to lock him up in a classroom if he did.

Both Fiona and Adam shared awkward glances at each other when they passed another hall. They knew that hall too well. It was the exact place where Adam had pulled Fiona away while Holly J made her fake sacrifice to KC's deformed father.

They both quickly looked away and began walking faster down the hall. But Bianca got to Adam before Fiona could.

"Do you know what we're going to do if Ms. Oh really is dead?" she asked him lowly.

He didn't have to even think before whispering, "We're going to grab her keys and run right back to my house. Everyone can just stay there."

"Adam, you know that none of us can take another series of murders here again. It'll eat us from the inside."

"I know, Bianca," he answered. "None of us want that, and I'm going to do my best to stick through this so that we can all get out alive."

This time Bianca didn't respond as Adam's words satisfied her hunger pains for knowledge. She just didn't want to end up trapped in this school again with no ideas on what they were supposed to do.

But she still had that tight knot in the pit of her stomach when she thought about having this nightmare revisited.

Fiona suddenly yanked Adam to a stop when she saw what was on the floor of their high school. "Adam, what's that?" she asked in a light and scared voice.

He frowned and followed her eyes with everyone else copying their movements. Blood stained the floor as if someone bleeding had been pulled across it. It continued around the corner.

Tears appeared in Jenna's eyes as she took a step back. "Oh, my God," she wept. "It's happening again, isn't it?"

Adam quickly turned and rested his hands comfortingly on Jenna's shoulders. She already had a kid at home. It wasn't like she needed to start hyperventilating right now.

"Jenna, everything is going to be fine. Stay calm, and I promise I'm going to pull everyone out of this alive."

Adam's words seemed to have gotten through to a few of the other students with him. Jenna nodded through her tears and sniffled as Adam turned around to look back at the blood.

"Let's go," he ordered softly. He didn't sound like he really wanted to follow the pathway of blood, but did he really have a choice right now?

Adam slowly crept around the corner with everyone following him. Their footsteps were light and unnoticeable as they continued to creep behind Adam.

As soon as Adam saw what they'd been left with, his lip rose into a scornful expression. He looked away as quick a possible, but he wasn't quick enough to warn the others for the sight they were about to see.

There was Ms. Oh. Well…at least the _pieces _of Ms. Oh. It looked as if someone had chopped most of her body parts off of her and had left them in a pile in the corner of the hallway.

Adam took a step back with Fiona gripping his sleeve tightly.

"KC is back, isn't he?" she whispered only loud enough for him to hear. Adam didn't need to answer thanks to the bloody hatchet resting next to Ms. Oh's head.

Most of the other students had retreated back around the corner, but Bianca, Fiona, and Adam still stood together.

They stood united as they looked over the crime scene KC had left them. Adam suddenly noticed a wrinkled piece of paper not too far away from Ms. Oh's stray body parts.

He approached it slowly, making sure that KC didn't plan on jumping out on him anytime soon. Adam snatched the paper from the ground slowly and began to read out loud for Bianca and Fiona to hear.

"Dear Adam and other victims," he began. "I'm sure by now that you realize this was my doing. But I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that I don't plan on murdering anyone else tonight. No, I'm leaving that up to the creatures I've let out of my father's basement."

Adam stopped to look up at the two girls still standing there with their ears perked up. "Does he mean the creatures we saw when we went to save Riley?" Bianca questioned.

Adam nodded and continued, "This is just my revenge. It's your friends for my father. Play nicely please. P.S. I have the keys."

Adam's hands shook with rage as he finished the note. Fiona huffed, and Bianca glanced between the two of them.

"So we're stuck in this place all over again?" she asked shockingly.

"Yeah, it seems that way. I can't believe that he's doing this again. Doesn't he realize that the mother of his child is with us?" Fiona asked.

Adam kept his face serious and tried to let the rage die within him. "I honestly don't think he cares. All I know is that I'm getting out of here alive. And no one is going to die tonight."

"Adam, there are creatures in this place. Creatures that we know nothing about," Bianca lectured. "Do you really intend on getting all of us out alive with unknown monsters in this place?"

Adam's determination never faltered as he stepped past his girlfriend and friend. He glanced back at them with angry eyes, "The first thing we'll need is weapons. Then we'll focus on our way out."

Bianca sighed and turned to join him with Fiona copying her. "I guess we don't really have a choice."

Adam said nothing as he turned the corner to inform everyone of the plan for the night. Bianca glanced at Fiona worriedly before joining Adam with the others.

Fiona looked over at the window to her right. It was raining again.


	9. Delinquents

**CHAPTER NINE: DELINQUENTS**

"Creatures?" Alli exclaimed in an exasperated tone. "Exactly what kind of creatures are you talking about?"

Adam was searching for the right words when Wesley watched his feet and muttered loosely, "The kind we were never warned about."

Bianca's eyebrows met while she watched the fellow classmates she would be fighting for her life with. She wouldn't have minded cutting a few of them loose.

She would've been a lot more confident if she was just with her original survivors. But Holly J, who had helped them out the most ten months ago, was away with Declan.

Everyone was horribly jealous of the ginger graduate. Holly J would be perfectly safe tonight with no worries about her life going through her head at all. The most she would be worrying about would be the project she'd been given.

Bobby was the first to speak. "So let me get this right. We're stuck in a school with no help, and now we have the company of some freak creatures?"

Fiona nodded with no emotion and said, "It looks like there was no escaping KC's revenge in the end."

Adam noticed Jenna's skin slightly shiver at the mention of KC. When it had been released that it was KC who had murdered all of those people, it had affected many people. But it had messed up Jenna the most. She's missed school for a whole month and Simpson had excused the absence out of pity.

It must suck to know that the father of your child is a murderer.

The three survivors watched the others with steady caution. Most of their eyes were wide with fright at the fact that they were really locked inside this school with no help. Bobby just looked angry, and Adam and his two friends looked calm and prepared for anything.

Bianca thought back to the night ten months ago. There had been the one person who had snapped early. That had been Fiona, and she would've been murdered in that hall if it hadn't been for Adam and Holly J.

So who was going to snap first tonight?

She locked eyes with Owen, who looked like he might have an aneurysm. His jaw set for a single second before he began backing away from the group of teens.

"Owen, what are you doing?" Bianca asked with squinting eyes.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here!" he yelled in response. The football player gave them all a retreating look before running down the hall.

Bobby turned around and began running after his friend.

Fiona yelled after him, "You'll get yourself killed if you do that."

Bobby didn't even glance back as he watched the bully meet a fork in the hallway. He was just about to turn left when a freakish creature jumped at him out of nowhere.

Everyone's eyes went wide, and Adam moved himself in front of Fiona.

"What the hell is that?" Dave demanded to know.

All of them began moving to get a better look at the creature backing Owen away from it. But Adam, Fiona, and Bianca stayed still. None of them had any interest to see how Owen would be murdered.

Suddenly a thick chain flew out of the creature's mouth, tying itself around Owen's thick neck. Anya covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Choking sounds came from Owen's mouth as the creature pulled him on his back. It began dragging him in the other direction when Bobby took a running start at the weird thing dragging his friend across the floor.

"Hey! Bobby, get back here!" Fiona screamed at him.

Adam was already running after the curly-haired rich boy. He'd almost reached the scene where Owen had just been pulled when Adam caught a nice grip on Bobby's shirt from behind.

He yanked him back, causing Bobby to cough and land on his back. Bobby was wincing on the ground while Adam stared down at him with angry eyes.

Bobby watched the younger boy's eyes flare as he warned, "Don't make another stupid move like that. You'll get yourself killed."

Adam didn't even make a move to help Bobby off of the floor of the high school. He glanced over the other chosen victims while Bobby stood behind him, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Adam had some kind of anger about him that none of them had ever seen. Bianca stepped to the front of the crowd with Fiona hesitantly following behind.

"Take my advice well," he lectured. "Do not try to save someone if your own life is threatened. You won't succeed, and you will only get yourself murdered beside the other victim."

Alli gulped next to Connor, who was trying his best to keep his cool right now. He definitely didn't want to snap like Owen had just done.

"You're only giving KC what he wants by doing that. His purpose is to go deep into our minds and find that dark place, making us snap. For some, it will be easier. But don't you dare give mercy to him."

Adam's jaw set before he moved away from the crowd and began to walk in the opposite direction from where Owen had been strangled and dragged away.

They all followed him without even acknowledging it. He hadn't asked them or ordered them to follow him at all, but right now they were playing follow the leader. And Adam was the leader.

Anya retreated from Dave and Sadie to catch up with their so called leader.

"Where are we going now?" she asked in an innocent tone.

Bianca rolled her eyes on the other side of Adam. Fiona stayed silent and kept as close as possible to Bianca.

"We're going to my locker," Adam replied. "I've got some things in there I think could help the situation."

Anya was going to ask what kind of things, but her words got trapped in her throat when she saw the evil glare on Bianca's face. Clearly she didn't exactly like people pestering Adam over anything. Even if it was just a simple and innocent question.

Adam had seen the look on Bianca's face, but he ignored it like it was nothing. He was in no mood to get caught up in stupid teenage drama when he was too focused on if he was going to be able to survive another night full of KC drama.

He picked up his pace when they turned the corner to his locker. Adam ordered a couple people to keep lookout while he twisted the combination to his locker.

Fiona, Bianca, and Sadie all stood close to him while he dug through his locker. Adam took a step back and cocked the weapon he'd retrieved from the pits of his locker.

"A gun?" Sadie asked. "How did you get that past those metal detectors?"

"That doesn't really matter right now." Adam handed the gun to Bianca before digging further to fetch the capsule of pills at the bottom.

Fiona's demeanor wavered a bit at the actual sight of him holding the antipsychotic pills.

"Do we really need those?" Sadie questioned.

"Yeah," Adam answered, "unless you want me to chase after dead friends tonight."

He slammed the locker shut and snatched the gun from Bianca's grip. He turned the safety on and placed it inside his pants and began walking down the hall again.

"Where are we going now?" Anya asked while chasing after Adam and the two girls. Everyone else followed.

He answered simply. "I have no idea."


	10. Darkness That Numbs Our Minds

**CHAPTER TEN: DARKNESS THAT NUMBS OUR MINDS**

"Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear shit," Adam called back at Sadie.

Fiona and Bianca glanced at each other nervously while trying to keep up with Adam. He looked back to make sure they were still keeping up.

Almost everyone could see a flaring hatred that none of them ever expected to see in Adam's eyes. Before the incident ten months ago, Adam had been a bubbly and quite happy person.

And he had every reason to be happy. He dated Fiona Coyne, the hottest girl in school, and had the best two friends that anyone could ask for.

But then KC had decided to plant a hatchet in Clare's skull, and Eli had taken his own life with a gun in front of Adam and Bianca out of depression. He'd accused KC and his deformed father of taking everything he loved away from him.

Clare had been Eli's very reason for existing. Now he was resting six feet under with the love of his life and three other innocent students. One of those victims had been Adam's stepbrother.

And after all of these people had been taken from Adam's grip like grains of sand, he'd become a very dark person. He'd become violent and had started way too many public fights. He'd even been arrested once for driving under the influence.

After he'd put Wesley in the headlock and had given him a concussion after many punches were thrown, he'd been arrested in front of his entire high school.

And the truth was that Adam had only spent five months in a jail cell. It had been within the first two months that the security guards caught him talking to himself or having multiple personalities.

They ignored it at first, but soon it became too serious to ignore. Adam had then been diagnosed with schizophrenia during his fifth month in the jail and had been administered to an institution in Montreal.

Only one of the four survivors from last December knew about him being in the institution for five months, but the whole school knew about him being a lunatic.

He'd only been attending the shit of a school again since October 1st, but it had only taken a little over a week for rumors to fly. Some people thought that it was him who had killed his own friends ten months ago.

Adam even caught himself second guessing the things that had happened. Like…what if he really had killed all of those people? What if he'd really done it, but he just remembered it differently?

"What the hell?" Adam frowned at the wall in confusion.

Connor approached Adam warily and asked, "Are you looking for something?"

"Last time we were here, we escaped out of a window. It was right her, but now it's gone…"

Bianca stepped out of the crowd and kept her eyes on Adam. "Simpson had every window that could be opened removed. And every other window around here has Lexan glass. Unbreakable…"

"I guess he made that arrangement after I ransacked the place. I've got a feeling like he was scared though…," Adam responded.

"So we're fucked? Is that what you're trying to say?" Bobby asked from the back of the small crowd of teenagers.

"We're not fucked, Bobby," Sadie said softly. It didn't sound like she was really as confident as she sounded. "We'll find a way out. We've got three survivors with us."

"Oh, shut up." Bobby scowled at Sadie and said, "You're just staying positive so that you don't start going crazy like Owen and schizo here."

He threw his hand out at Adam, showing them that he was the schizo he was referring to. Adam quickly tensed, but Fiona took his hand so that he wouldn't do anything stupid or reckless.

Dave quickly came to Sadie's defense. He stepped in front of her and shoved Bobby as hard as he could. Bobby barely even budged, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he had angered the rich boy.

Bobby had a very violent streak, and Fiona was the only person who would know about that streak best.

"Hey, lay off, man," Dave ordered while Bobby looked down on him. "She's just trying to help."

"Does it look like she's doing any good?" Bobby hissed.

He stepped slightly closer to Dave and said, "It doesn't matter how positive any of us can get. We're all gonna die, and all of you are too pathetic to face that."

Adam watched their actions play out with a face that showed no emotion. Dave laughed to himself before looking back up at Bobby while still smiling.

"We're pathetic?" he asked. "You're the one abusing women."

Bobby's temper instantly flared as he picked Dave up by his collar so that his feet were swinging about a foot off of the ground. He set his jaw and pursed his lips while looking at Dave with hatred.

"Do you wanna die tonight, little man?"

"Hey!" Bianca interrupted. She easily shoved Bobby, who dropped Dave back to the ground. Dave rubbed his neck while Sadie rubbed his shoulder from behind.

Bianca stepped close enough to smell Bobby's expensive and intoxicating cologne and said, "I don't even know why you're here tonight, pretty boy. But you need to get your shit together, and you need to get it together soon."

Bobby leaned away from Bianca's snarling face with wide eyes and his hands held up in innocence. Bianca leaned over him with angry eyes before glancing back at Adam and Fiona.

"Three of us here survived KC's bullshit ten months ago. Do you think we got through it by being an asshole and being negative?"

Bobby stayed silent and pressed his lips together. Bianca eventually leaned away from him and looked back at her classmates. Her cheeks burned red for a little bit before she flipped her hair and crossed her arms. She kept her eyes on the wall where the window used to be.

Alli glanced over everyone's faces with worry. "So how are we getting out of here if we don't have an exit?"

No one answered the question, and everyone kept to their own breathing space while they thought of an answer in the dark hall. Adam answered first.

"We don't."

"What do you mean we don't?" Jenna barked from beside Wesley and Anya.

Adam glared at the teenage mother and repeated, "I mean we don't. The only way we're getting out tonight is if we kill these stupid creatures of KC's."

"Are you serious?" she asked rudely.

"Yeah," Anya stepped from the trio, "I mean it's not like any of us besides you three are experienced with a psychopath serial killer defense mechanism."

Bianca laughed quietly to herself with Fiona, but Adam didn't crack a smile.

"That's why I have a gun. I've killed people before. You'll be fine with me."

Nearly everyone there choked on their own oxygen besides Bianca and Fiona. But even they didn't look particularly happy about the subject.

"You've k-killed p-people?" Wesley stuttered nervously.

Adam wore an evil smirk while approaching Wesley slowly with his eyes locked on his. "Oh yeah but just one person in particular though."

Wesley gulped as Adam was only a foot away now. He pulled the gun out of his pants and held it out in front of him as if he were examining it.

"I took this gun and aimed it straight between their eyes." Adam slowly brought the gun up and pressed it to Wesley's chest. Both boys were surprised that no one stepped forward.

Mostly everyone there was too scared by Adam's actions to actually do anything.

Adam leaned closer to Wesley while still pressing the barrel of the gun against Wesley's thumping chest. He could tell that the geeky boy was probably going to have a heart attack if he didn't take a step back.

"Bang!" Adam yelled, shaking the gun to cause a slight vibration on Wesley's body.

Wesley and everyone else jumped while Adam cackled with laughter. And just like that, Adam's face became serious again while he stared into open space.

"What just happened?" he asked them al in confusion. He could see in their faces that they were all terribly frightened at something.

"Nothing," Fiona spoke quickly. Everyone turned to her and quickly began nodding with her, telling Adam that they were just a little frazzled over what was happening tonight.

"Have you killed anyone, Adam?" It took every ounce of courage in Wesley's body to actually step closer to Adam and interrogate him.

Adam quickly looked away and whispered, "No, I've never killed anyone in my life."

Wesley didn't look like he was buying it, but everyone else quickly dropped the subject. The thought of a psycho killer leading them through a school filled with unknown creatures wasn't the best thought to think of on Halloween.

Bianca suddenly clapped her hands and wore a bright smile. "The first question is does anyone need to use the restroom?"

Almost everyone nodded. Bianca grumbled and muttered, "It's gonna be a long night."

Fiona stepped closer to Adam with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You look kind of sick."

Adam looked over at her but didn't return her hint of a smile. He wore a serious look and said, "I'm as fine as anyone can be who's locked in a high school with monsters."

Fiona cocked her head to the side, but Adam looked away before Fiona could start an interrogation.


	11. The Effects Of Disappearance

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE EFFECTS OF DISAPPEARANCE **

Adam leaned his back against the wall while looking over his classmates' faces. Most of their faces looked deathly pale while they whispered amongst themselves. Every five seconds one of them would glance up at Adam and then quickly glance back down at their feet.

He didn't really blame them for looking at him with frightened eyes after all of the rumors that were flying around the school about how he was a psycho murderer.

Alli glanced at Adam with sympathy, but she didn't look away. She stared at him with her big dark eyes. Adam stared right back at her with a serious face.

There was this electric spark between the two as they both refused to look away. Adam had just opened his mouth to ask what she was staring at when the toilet flushed from within the bathroom.

They both instantly looked away from each other. Adam began stepping forward as Bobby exited the bathroom and began approaching Fiona who had been guarding the door with Adam's gun.

As soon as Bobby was within grabbing distance, Adam yanked Fiona back and said, "I'll keep guard. You can go relax with the others."

Fiona watched Adam's expressions play out on his face carefully. Both boys looked like they were going to grab each other by the throat at any minute. And after the stunt Adam had pulled on Wesley, anything could be expected to come from Adam's hand.

Bobby took a step closer, looking down at Adam with dark eyes that reminded Adam of lumps of coal. Everyone went silent as Bobby sucked on the inside of his cheek.

For a second, Adam thought that he was going to make another stupid move. Bobby's eyes narrowed as he leaned closer like he was going to sniff Adam's shoulder.

He rebounded without warning while wearing a smug smile. "Whatever you say, psycho."

Adam felt Fiona grip his wrist tightly, begging him not to give in to Bobby's taunting. Adam obeyed what he was told. He let Bobby shove past him and join the rest of the group off to the side.

He inhaled as Bobby sat down behind Anya while still smirking in his direction. He badly wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go down his old path of violence tonight.

But if Bobby continued to taunt him or coincidently caught him in a darker mood, he might lose control like he did with Wesley at the end of last January.

"I'll be quick, okay?" Fiona asked. She placed the gun into Adam's hand while wearing a smile. "Keep me safe."

Adam removed his hand from hers. "You know I will."

Fiona placed a soft kiss on the skin near his lips before disappearing into the bathroom. Adam turned on his heel and kept his back to the door while keeping lookout with the help of his frightened classmates.

He squeezed his eyes shut and massaged his temple with his index and middle finger as soon as it began thumping madly without warning. He tightened his jaw and swallowed hard.

Adam slowly opened his eyes to see almost nothing. Everything in his vision seemed to have a twin. The walls began spinning and Bianca's worried voice echoed loudly in his ears.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Bianca slowly rose from her sitting position.

Jenna glanced between Anya and Bianca. "Is he okay?"

"He doesn't look too good," Sadie announced.

"Is he sick?" Connor asked them all.

Adam swallowed again as his breathing picked up and the hot flash began to take over his body. His face reddened while the back of his neck and his face began heating.

He was just beginning to perspire when he felt Bianca take the gun from him and slowly hand it off to Connor. She then turned back to him and rested both of her hands on his shoulders to help hold him up.

"Adam, you're sweating like crazy? Are you okay?"

Her words continued to echo as if they were all standing in a cave instead of their high school's hall. He opened his mouth to say something, but he began coughing profusely.

The sound of the toilet flushing was heard a single second before Adam shoved Bianca away from him and ran into the bathroom.

"Adam?" Fiona asked in confusion as he ran into a bathroom stall.

He didn't bother locking the door as he fell to his knees and began puking in the toilet. It felt like he was puking his lungs out while he gripped the sides of the toilet.

"Oh, God, Adam…" Fiona joined him while pushing his bangs away from his sweaty forehead.

Bianca entered the bathroom while still ordering Connor and everyone else to stay outside. But her attention quickly turned to her friend who was still leaned over the toilet coughing.

"Is he okay?" she asked even though the answer was very evident.

But Fiona couldn't find the energy to snap back at Bianca right now. "Give me some wet paper towels. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Not at all," Bianca answered while wringing the water out of a paper towel. "Here," she said softly, holding two paper towels out for Fiona.

She took them and carefully began wiping Adam's face with them. Bianca crouched down and began rubbing Adam's back as gently as possible.

Adam's pupils looked dilated as he became serious. "Adam, maybe you're just having dreams. Most of us started having nightmares and stuff. That's kind of the reason why your girlfriend has to repeat her senior year," he said while putting on a faux girl voice.

Bianca's eyebrows rose, and Fiona glanced at her nervously. "What's he talking about, Bee?"

"It's his schizophrenia. Multiple personalities are a bitch," she muttered.

Fiona's mouth fell open before she slowly turned back to her boyfriend who was opening and closing his eyes in an odd looking manor.

Bianca glanced at Fiona a couple times before leaning dangerously close to Adam's face. Fiona was pretty sure that she was about to make out with her boyfriend.

But instead Bianca whispered shakily, "Adam, are you okay?"

Adam gasped out a heavy breath as if he'd been holding it this whole time, and his body relaxed as both Fiona and Bianca let out a breath of relief.

Fiona quickly took him into her arms and kissed his hair. He looked like he was a little confused, but he hugged her back none the less.

"What happened?" he asked while glancing back between Fiona and Bianca nervously.

Fiona pulled away but held his head in her hands while smiling. "Nothing," she lied, "you just kind of passed out for a few seconds."

Adam looked at Bianca and seemed to be asking if this was really true. Bianca nodded and said, "Yeah, we thought we'd lost you for a while."

The hint of a smile pulled at Adam's lips as he slowly rose to his feet. He was about to ask where everyone else was when the sound of a gun going off rang in the three friends' ears.

They all jumped, and Adam was the first one to step into the hallway. He looked at all of their faces with wide eyes. But only a couple of them looked up at him and the two girls beside him.

Everyone's eyes were really focused on the beast resting in the puddle of dark red blood. The blood looked so dark from Adam's angle that he was tempted to define the color as black.

"I…," was all that Connor could choke out. He was still holding the gun out in front of him.

"Did you do this, Connor?" Bianca asked while stepping forward to take the gun from him.

Connor practically shoved the gun at Bianca with his eyes still wide with pure fright.

"It jumped out of nowhere. It tried to tackle Alli, so I…I shot it. I didn't know what else to do! I'm sorry!"

Fiona stepped forward and rested to hand on Connor's shaking shoulder. "Connor, there's nothing to be sorry about. You did a good thing."

"Really?" he asked shakily.

Fiona nodded with a smile before glancing back at Adam. He was now crouched over the dog-like creature beside Bianca. He ran his finger over the stomach of the dog warily as if it was going to wake up and eat him alive.

But no heartbeat was audible in the creature's chest.

"Now what do we do?" Bianca asked Adam softly.

"We'll take this…_thing _to the Biology classroom. I'd like to know just what this thing is."

Bianca nodded hurriedly and stood up to look back at them. She snapped her fingers and said, "Dave, Connor, Wesley, carry this thing behind us. We're about to experiment."

Dave laughed and asked, "Are you insane? We're like twigs."

"Then Bobby will help you."

"Bobby's not here," Anya announced hesitantly.

Fiona turned around with confused eyes. "What do you mean?"

"He just left," Anya shrugged. "He didn't say where he was going either."

Bianca swore under her breath and threw her hands up in defeat. "Great, now we're two students short. What now?"

Adam stepped closer to all of them with demanding eyes. "Nothing will change just because some pansy decided to be a chicken and leave us. Now someone take this animal and drag it if you have to."

He watched them all with serious eyes before shoving past them all and walking down the hall. Fiona didn't even have to think before turning to follow Adam's strutting form.

Bianca watched them before looking at Dave, Connor, and Wesley. "You heard the man," she said. "Now help me lift this deformed dog."

**A/N: Kudos to anyone who can tell me which girl said what Adam repeated in the bathroom stall**


	12. Sleepwalker

**CHAPTER TWELVE: SLEEPWALKER**

**Bobby Beckonridge**

There was a soft screeching sound rebounding off of the lockers caused by the curly-haired boy's large pocket knife. Bobby let the knife leave a long horizontal trail across every locker that he passed.

He'd decided to abandon his low-class mates as soon as he'd witnessed Adam's panic attack. As soon as everyone's attention was focused on Fiona's psychotic new boyfriend, he'd taken off from the crowd.

He was hoping that no one would notice his sudden absence very soon. But there was just no way that he was sticking around with those losers for any longer.

Splitting apart from the safety of other people was probably his lowest move though. Now his probability of being dragged off by one of those monsters had gone up.

But of course there was a reason why Bobby had slipped away from the amateur group of teenagers: he had to find Owen. He just wanted to find his friend dead or alive.

He couldn't sit around fretting about Owen's current status and do nothing about it. It was up to him to find Owen, because he knew for a fact that none of the other Degrassi students gave a shit about the cocky football player.

Bobby hummed a low tune while the jagged edge of his blade continued to make silver scars in the lockers he passed. He had to admit that the atmosphere was a little too creepy for him.

And the scene had gotten even creepier when he'd suddenly felt the urge to hum an old carnival-like tune. But the fact that he couldn't remember where he'd heard the familiar tune scared him even more.

A dim shadow fell over the rich boy's chiseled face as he slowly passed through the light from one of the windows. He didn't even glance over while he casually passed through the short distance of moonlight.

The lockers came to a stop when he turned the corner and walked past the main entrance of the community high school. Now he was headed straight to the cafeteria again.

Bobby secretly wished that he could go back in time and refuse Owen's offer to stay at this idiotic lock-in party. The only reason he'd even accepted the offer was because he knew that Fiona attended school here.

An impossible idea of possibly winning her over had swarmed his fast-paced head, but every idea similar to that had been crushed when he'd spied the victim of his abuse holding hands with some short kid with dilated pupils.

And even though he had been surging with jealousy and anger, he could still see that for the first time in a long time, Fiona looked happy. Really happy.

But of course he'd gotten Owen to follow Adam around school and had ordered him to mentally torment him as bad as he could. So as soon as Owen had seen the capsule of pills with Adam Torres's name on them, he'd taken the upper hand.

By that time, Bobby knew that he had this Adam guy just where he wanted him.

All of a sudden, Bobby stopped humming and gripped the handle of his knife tighter. His jaw tightened as he slowly turned around to look at whoever had decided to follow him.

"Owen…," he gasped when he saw his friend standing there. The large boy looked dazed and a little bit lost. But he didn't respond to Bobby's surprised reaction.

He didn't even glance over at his curly-haired friend.

Bobby stepped a little closer to try and get a better look at Owen. He still refused to look at him while Bobby approached him carefully while still gripping his knife.

"Are you alright, Owen?" he asked just before taking one last step towards him.

His dark eyes widened when he saw Owen's new features. His eyes were all white except for a single black dot in each eyeball. His skin had also paled to a certain extent so that he looked like Count Dracula.

Bobby jumped about three feet off of the ground and almost dropped his knife when Owen decided to focus on him without warning. He backed away a tiny bit while his friend stared him down.

He wished that he could just sink into the floor so that he wouldn't feel the urge to stare right back into Owen's empty eyes.

Owen took a step towards him; Bobby took two steps back and gripped his knife just a bit tighter.

"Is something wrong?" he asked shakily. Owen didn't respond. "Owen, you're acting like a freak. Say something already."

Owen still refused to answer him. Bobby slowly raised his knife so that the point was aimed at Owen's chest, but it didn't stay there for long. The strong boy slapped the knife out of Bobby's hand like it was nothing.

The blade skidded under a lunch table while Bobby's dark eyes stayed trained on it. Owen took his sudden advantage and threw Bobby into one of the lunch tables.

Bobby yelped at the sharp pain in his back before flashing Owen an angry look. "Are you insane?" he shouted while massaging the new bruise on his lower back.

For the first time since their encounter in the lunch room, Owen gave a very evil grin. Bobby gulped and tried to swallow his fear as Owen slowly approached him.

"Stay away from me," he ordered in a low voice. He pushed Owen back gently and repeated, "I'm serious. Don't touch me."

And then Owen did the weirdest thing that night. He grabbed Bobby's face and gazed into the boy's dark brown eyes. It would've seemed like he was hypnotizing him with some magical spell.

Bobby stuttered something unfamiliar while Owen leaned even closer so that the scents of stale cigarettes were burning Bobby's nostrils.

He opened his mouth again to try and protest to Owen's strong grip, but his friend was getting even closer to his face now.

"Ow-," was all he got out before Owen suddenly brought his hot mouth to his ear.

Bobby's face scrunched up as he felt something wet and squirmy enter his ear. Was that…Owen's tongue? He couldn't remember Owen's tongue ever being that long and snake-like.

His knees buckled as he felt a tingling in his head. His mouth opened to protest again, but nothing came out. Owen slowly retracted himself and let Bobby fall to the floor at his feet.

The rich boy was breathing heavily on the floor and looked like he was hyperventilating. Owen watched with satisfaction as his breathing eventually caught up, and the dark brown around his pupil slowly faded into white.

He looked like a better looking replica of Owen now. Bobby swallowed hard as his mind slowly slipped away. He closed his eyes for a small second before flashing them open and staring into empty space.

His eyes slowly rose to look up at Owen who had his empty eyes fixated on his new slave. Bobby nodded once before rising warily and following Owen out of the lunch room with a fast pace.


	13. Sweet Dreams

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SWEET DREAMS**

"What is it?" Anya asked softly. No one had an answer, and no one dared to take guess.

The group looked over each other carefully. There was fear in every person's eyes that was standing there in the Biology classroom.

Fiona stayed hidden behind Adam while tightly gripping his forearm. Adam was sure that there was going to be a handprint there by the time she pulled away.

But he didn't protest against her wicked grip. He knew the fear that she was feeling. He knew the fear that every person surrounding that stainless steel table was feeling.

Bianca and Fiona would know that type of fear as well. Holly J would've been able to relate, but she was off in New York with Declan for the Halloween weekend. She'd be flying back to Connecticut on Sunday morning and would probably never know a thing about KC's sudden need to avenge the father that Adam had killed.

"It's a monster," Adam choked. All eyes were glued to him as he pulled on the latex gloves that Bianca had fished out of the unlocked supply closet.

Wesley looked a little wary when Adam picked up the scalpel lying on the steel counter as well. After what Adam had said to him in the hallway while holding a gun, no one blamed Wesley for being a little cautious.

Adam rolled the animal over on its back and looked up at everyone's frightened faces. His eyes were on Wesley for a heartbeat too long before he gave his attention back to the monster.

He didn't even need to think it over before he brought the scalpel closer and sliced about an inch down its almost skin-like chest. He'd only been able to cut that much before Sadie covered her mouth.

"I'm gonna be sick," she muttered through her hands. She didn't wait any longer before running out of the classroom. Dave watched her with concerned eyes.

They were all certain that he was going to chase after his nauseated girlfriend. But instead he turned to look at a shaky Connor. He gulped when Dave looked him up and down.

"Could you go check on her for me? I hate to ask you, but she needs a friend more than a boyfriend right now."

Adam was watching the two friends when he felt Fiona step closer to him again. He glanced back at her worried expression and gripped her hand reassuringly.

"Everything will be okay," he said just loud enough for her to hear. She nodded and kissed his neck softly.

That was the worst lie that he'd ever gotten away with.

"Sure," Connor finally answered. Everyone looked back to Dave and Connor when he suddenly spoke, snapping them out of their own scary thoughts.

Suddenly Connor was looking at Adam. "Will you be here when we get back?"

"We'll wait as long as we have to," Adam assured, nodding once. The scalpel was still being gripped tightly in his gloved hand.

Connor quickly retreated from the Biology classroom to go look for Dave's lanky girlfriend. After the door slammed shut and Connor's loud footfalls were no longer heard, everyone was looking back at Adam again.

Fiona backed away from her boyfriend when he pulled his arm away to begin slicing down the middle of the monster again. Anya looked a little sick too, and she seemed to be doing her best not to run away with Sadie.

Black blood leaked from the wound Adam was giving the dead animal. It oozed down the sides of its body and left stains on the latex gloves Adam was wearing.

Finally he finished slicing the thing's entire middle open. And inside was…nothing. There was absolutely nothing inside. No internal organs. No intestines, no lungs, no liver, no pancreas, not even a heart.

"Why aren't there any organs?" Alli asked as she moved beside Adam. Bianca joined her and frowned. Everyone else stepped closer and crowded around to examine the insides of the creature.

"There's not even a heart," Jenna announced next to Wesley, who nodded and inched his face closer to the monster.

Everyone frowned at his odd move. His nostrils flared as he inhaled, trying to find a scent to the animal. "It doesn't smell at all. That's the really weird part."

Anya furrowed her brows and Fiona asked, "Well wouldn't that be because there aren't any organs?"

"But the blood would have some sort of smell whether it had organs or not," Bianca informed. She joined Wesley and sniffed the insides of the animal lying on the steel table.

Bianca frowned and slowly inched away from it. Adam looked her over and asked, "What is it, Bee?"

Fiona also gave a weird look when she noticed the look on Bianca's face. Her brown eyes rose from the strange animal to Adam's puzzled face.

"It smells like the basement where Gregory Deacon's son lived."

Adam's eyes grew wide, and Fiona looked confused. Neither one of them had ever told Fiona about how nor where they'd found Riley's hanging corpse.

"What is it?" Fiona asked while looking back and forth between Bianca and her boyfriend. Everyone looked just as confused and worried as Fiona did.

Adam set the scalpel down beside the dead animal before pulling his latex gloves off and pulling Bianca away from the group. Fiona stayed with the others while the two friends spoke on the other side of the classroom.

"Are you sure?" he whispered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes," she answered, "there's no way I could ever forget that smell. I thought it was weird from the moment we were in that basement chasing after Eli. It smelt like the disinfectant nurses wipe on your skin before they give you a shot."

Adam set his jaw while nodding and looking at the floor. "Then why didn't Wesley smell it while he was leaning over that thing?"

Bianca looked behind Adam at the whispering group. Fiona was watching them with suspicious eyes. She gave her attention back to Adam and said, "Wesley smelt it too. He just didn't think it was weird. The thought that came to his mind wasn't that disgusting basement or Riley's dead body hanging from the ceiling."

Adam swallowed hard at the mention of Riley and tried hard not to remember everything about that night ten months ago. He let Bianca continue.

"No, he probably thought about the disinfectant that the Biology teacher wipes on the tables everyday after every class. But there's a certain sour-like smell to the scent that only you or I would've been able to notice."

Adam nodded and finished, "Because we're the only ones who were down there that are still alive."

Bianca nodded sadly, knowing that Adam was probably thinking about Eli right now. She rested her hand on his shoulder and patted him gently.

"We're getting through this just like we got through that night ten months ago. I don't care how, but we're getting through this."

Adam looked at the angry specks in her eyes before she walked around him to face the crowd of students again. They all silenced themselves when they heard the loud footsteps of Bianca's high heeled boots.

Adam ignored Bianca and looked back at the door leading into the locked small room where extra supplies were stored. But he wasn't focused on any supplies. He was focused on Eli's sad face staring back at him behind the small rectangular window in the door.

His friend raised his hand slowly and waved at him with a friendly smirk. Tears welled up in Adam's eyes when he watched Eli and didn't wave back.

Eli looked worried about his friend and let his arm fall back to his side. The smirk on his face grew into a kinder one now as he waved again. Adam blinked once, and his friend was gone. Tears were rolling down his cheeks like a slow river.

It hurt more than anything to feel himself slowly going insane. He was completely losing his mind with every ticking second.

"We're leaving now. So grab what you need from here before we split," Bianca announced loudly, snapping Adam out of what he'd just seen.

"What about Connor and Sadie?" Dave asked. Wesley nodded beside him and added, "Yeah, we said that we'd wait for them."

Bianca opened her mouth to say something rude, but Adam stepped up next to her. "We'll go by the restroom if they don't get back by the time we leave."

He looked over at Bianca, whose eyes were glued to his tearstained face. "We'll need as many players as we can have."

Bianca watched him with her mouth open. He walked over to Fiona and pulled her off to the side and away from the terrorized group of teenagers.

Fiona barely had anytime to open her mouth before Adam had pulled her into a tight embrace. She blinked in surprise, but it didn't take long for her to ring her arms around him and return the hug.

She could practically feel Adam's radiating sadness while his shoulders shook beneath their tight hug.

**Connor and Sadie**

Bobby and Owen watched in satisfaction as their victims' pupils turned into small dots, and the rings of colors around their pupils disintegrated into white.

Owen slowly released Sadie from his grip, and Connor slowly rose up from his sitting position next to the lockers. Neither one of the poor classmates had been able to put up much of a fight against the two strong brutes.

They'd been silenced from any screaming or protesting as soon as the long snake-like tongue had met their brains.

They all looked over each other's blank and chalky pale features. Bobby was the only one who was showing the tiny and unnoticeable hint of a smirk.

Owen nodded once before all of them turned, and they began silently walking with each other from the scene of the hypnotizing crime that had just taken place.

Now all they had to do was wait for the next foolish victim to retreat from the group for any obscene reason.

None of the students remaining stood a chance against their players. Now they had the strong one, the devil, the wise one, and the schemer.

Who was left?

**A/N: I think it should be easy enough to decide the four hypnotizers' "special" gifts. **

**Just to make sure, everyone did read "Corruption With Rage And Melancholy" before this one right? I hope you did.**

**It's kind of the prequel, and it explains a lot of things in this one.**


	14. A Dangerous Route

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: A DANGEROUS ROUTE**

Adam watched the other students carefully with resistance in his royal blue eyes. He made sure not to watch anyone for too long while they all waited in the classroom. Everyone looked downright frightened and just scared out of their minds. Many of them were standing closer to people they'd barely talked to in their lives. Clearly they were starting to understand that teamwork was vital in the current situation.

Adam rubbed his temple in frustration with his back resting against the locked door of the Biology classroom. Fiona was also resting her back against the locked door with her eyes closed and her head resting on Adam's shoulder. She looked exhausted.

Bianca was sitting nearby on a lab table that she had all to herself. She wore a frazzled expression that matched most of everyone else's. She too looked quite exhausted.

Then again, everyone in the classroom looked exhausted besides maybe Alli or Wesley. Those two just looked scared.

Though many of them were quite exhausted from how the night had worked their patience, none of them could sleep with the situation at hand. Many of them had red rimmed eyes from yawning so much. A few looked sick with ghostly pale skin and dark bags under their eyes.

To many of them, it was as if they were watching a movie play out on a TV screen. The situation was very surreal to all of them besides Adam, Bianca, and Fiona. They'd gone through this very same danger ten months ago in December.

But all three survivors of that night agreed that compared to their night ten months ago, this was like heaven. Ten months ago they didn't have the opportunity to lock themselves in a classroom and feel safe. Because ten months ago, they hadn't been locked in a school with freaky looking creatures.

No, they'd been locked in a school with two psychos. And one of them had thought it would be cool to throw a hatchet at them every time they were within aiming distance.

But tonight those three survivors felt as though they'd been downright cheated by KC. Wasn't he the one who had chased them around a forest in Toronto killing their loved ones?

"They should be back by now," Jenna stated warily, snapping Adam out of his thoughts. He and Bianca looked up at the blonde, but Fiona continued to rest on Adam's shoulder. Adam was glad she was resting while she could.

Jenna was squeezing Alli's hand, and her cheeks were stained from the many frightened tears she wept tonight. Alli didn't look much different from her blonde friend. She had cried her share of tears as well. The only girls who hadn't shed a tear tonight had been Fiona, Bianca, and Anya.

Anya looked up from her place next to Wesley. "Do you think something happened to them?"

"Like what?" Dave's hands were shaking as he rose from his seat on a lab table. "Like they got murdered?"

"Shut up, Dave," Bianca warned with rising anger. Adam could see the flames in her chocolate brown eyes. They looked empty tonight.

"Like they got murdered just like Drew or Clare or-"

"Shut up! I said to shut your mouth!"

The room instantly went silent. Bianca had jumped up from her seat on the lab table. Fiona moved a little bit, clearly being awakened by Bianca's loud and angry voice. Her boots hitting the linoleum floor had caused a new mood to surface.

Dave tried to open his mouth, but Bianca spoke first. "Be quiet, Dave. You don't even know what you're talking about. I don't remember you being there when our friends were murdered."

That definitely shut Dave up. Fiona and Adam stayed silent stayed silent with their backs still against the locked door. Fiona's head was no longer resting on her boyfriend's shoulder. She was wide awake with her brilliant blue eyes focused on her hand that was laced with Adam's.

Bianca turned around to face the exhausted couple after Dave finally broke eyes contact with her and sat back down on the lab table. Adam kept his eyes on his shoes even though he knew everyone's eyes were on him. They were waiting for him to take up his place as leader, but his attitude as leader had disintegrated. He'd rather just let Bianca play leader.

"Adam," Bianca said after a few seconds of silence, "I think we should split up."

This definitely got both Adam and Fiona's attention. Fiona shook her head, thinking of how many lives they'd lost ten months ago because they'd thought it was smart to split up. "Do you remember what happened every time we split up ten months ago? People died."

Adam nodded, agreeing with Fiona's statement. "She's right. We need to all stick together if we plan on getting out of here alive."

"But we're already missing four people. The quickest way to find them and get the hell out of here is if we split up." Bianca may have lost some of her bitterness that night ten months ago, but she was still the same girl who stood her ground no matter what.

"She's right," Anya stated. Adam was a little surprised that Anya had been the one to agree with Bianca of all people. "I mean, I've got no interest in dying here tonight, but if we split up, we'll escape faster."

To Adam and Fiona's surprise, most of the students in the classroom were nodding their heads and agreeing with Bianca's idea. It was the most dangerous choice to choose, but it was also the quickest way out. And whether Adam and Fiona liked it or not, they were outnumbered six to two.

Bianca seemed pleased with herself. "So we're all in agreement on splitting up?" she asked. Everyone nodded except for Fiona and Adam of course. "Then I guess Adam and I will be team leaders," she continued.

Everyone seemed happy with their teams after they'd been chosen by a team leader. Adam chose Fiona, Dave, and Alli. Bianca had chosen Jenna, Anya, and Wesley.

"What are we going to do about the weapon situation? We've only got one gun, and Adam is the only one who knows how to properly work it," Alli said with her arms crossed. She seemed to be thinking the one thing everyone else had been thinking.

Hesitantly, Wesley stepped away from his team and squatted down on the other side of his uncle's desk. Everyone watched with interest as they heard the sound of a drawer open and a soft popping noise. A second later, Wesley placed a gun and two walkie-talkies on the desk.

"Why does your uncle have stuff like that in his drawer?" Anya asked while Bianca took the gun for herself.

"The gun is for safety precautions," Wesley explained. "I don't really know why he keeps walkie-talkies. He never told me why."

No one bothered to ask more. Both Bianca and Adam took a single walkie-talkie for themselves. Bianca placed the gun in her jeans before announcing, "Adam's group will search the first floor. My group will search the second floor. We'll keep in contact with the walkie-talkies every fifteen minutes."

No one seemed to have any problems with Bianca's plan. They all stayed within the area of their own team. Adam moved to open the door with his gun already in hand. The two teams had just started to go their separate ways when Bianca pulled Adam by his free hand.

"Whatever happens," she ordered to Fiona and Adam, "don't die."

**A/N: I'm very happy to be back. I didn't plan on being gone for so long. I got into some bad trouble at school, so I was grounded. Then my Internet decided to go out. And then my computer had to be put in a repair shop.**

**But I really appreciate you guys for still reviewing my stories! You guys are really amazing. So thank you for that, and I'll try to keep the updates coming!**


	15. You're Not Here

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: YOU'RE NOT HERE**

**Adam's Team**

Adam and his followers immediately began running once their leader had pulled away from Bianca. They were sticky from well earned sweat that had either been caused by fright or from running from unknown shadows all night. So far they hadn't encountered any other creatures like the one Conner had killed, but they weren't going to start gambling with their lives when they were already this far into the game. None of the young teenagers planned on stopping and waiting in the middle of the hall for one of the creatures or KC to appear. Adam of all people knew what KC Guthrie was capable of. He was the only one out of the four survivors to have battled him face-to-face. Unfortunately KC had escaped before Adam could cause any good damage.

All of a sudden Adam came to a halting stop while heaving unnaturally and clutching at his stomach. He looked as though he was about to tip over, but Fiona was there just in time to catch him. Adam squeezed his eyes shut and took some of his dead weight out of Fiona's arms by trying to hold himself up. Gently, he pushed her away and leaned his back against a nearby wall of lockers. Alli and Dave glanced at each other when Fiona began whispering calmly to him. They immediately averted their eyes from the couple, knowing it wasn't any of their business.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Fiona's whispers were rushed, and she sounded more concerned than what was probably necessary. She had one hand placed on the crook of Adam's neck and the other on his waist. He was slightly hunched over with his blue eyes hidden behind tightly squeezed eyelids. He looked more like he was frightened rather than tired or injured. Adam nodded unconvincingly and cringed away from Fiona's worried face.

"I thought," he started heavily, "I thought I saw someone." Fiona understood at once. Adam had believed he'd seen one of his dead friends again. The shock of seeing one of them so close must've sent him off balance. He slowly inched his eyes open at a snail's speed and whispered, "I just need to take one of my pills soon."

"Why don't you go ahead and take one now? I can watch Alli and Dave while you're in the restroom."

Adam shook his head. "No, it's too risky right now. I'll wait until we assemble back with Bianca and the others." Fiona wasn't going to let him put off taking his pills any longer. "No, Adam, you need to take your medicine. We'll be here when you get out of the restroom."

But Adam knew better than to agree with Fiona's risky ideas. He was the only one in the group of four that really knew how to use a gun. He wasn't going to put anybody's lives on the line, especially Fiona's. He shoved past Fiona and began walking with a purpose set ahead of him. Fiona watched him with disbelief while Dave and Alli hovered behind their leader and his concerned girlfriend. Fiona looked mostly angry at Adam's ignorance though.

"Adam," Fiona stated with no emotion. He didn't respond to her call for him, so she tried again. "Adam, slow down."

He obeyed her order, but he took the order a bit too far. Adam came to an erupt stop and pressed his back against a wall of lockers. He was just inches from looked around the corner. His hand was pressed across Fiona's stomach thanks to him also pressing her against the wall beside him. Dave and Alli followed their classmates with ease and also stood against the lockers with nervous hearts beating in their chests.

"What are you doing?" Fiona hissed to her boyfriend. He quickly motioned for her to be quiet as soon as the words left her mouth with one finger over his mouth. The gun was raised in his left hand now as if he was prepared for a fight. None of his classmates quite understood why he was on the offensive side right now though.

Without warning a high-pitched sound echoed through the halls with a singsong pitch. There was no denying the whistle as it was now mixed with the sound of heels hitting the linoleum floor with loud _clicks_ every half of a second. Fiona swallowed the pill in her throat and Alli covered her own mouth to stop herself from squealing and giving away their location. All of the girls who'd been wearing heels had removed their uncomfortable shoes earlier that night except for Bianca, but she was upstairs with her own team. So who else could possibly be in the school with them wearing heels…?

Adam was squeezing his eyes shut again, and his grip on the gun in his left hand was starting to look weaker and weaker. Dave, realizing what was happening, instantly panicked. If Adam, the only one who knew how to properly use a gun, couldn't use a gun then what were they supposed to use for self defense? The whistling had stopped by now, but everyone could tell from how loud the footfalls were that their visitor was just around the corner from their hiding spot.

"Give me that." Dave snatched the gun from Adam's grip and rounded the corner. He didn't even glance to see who it was before he closed his eyes, turned his head, and pulled the trigger on the gun. There was a loud yelp that sounded like it had come from a female and a loud bang as the victim of the bullet fell against the lockers. Dave was frozen as he watched Adam and Fiona round the corner to see who Dave had just blindly shot without a second thought. During the midst of all this, none of them noticed a confused looking Owen place his hand over Alli's mouth and drag her around the corner.

Adam's mouth gaped as he watched his flame-haired friend struggle with her left leg. Fiona on the other hand wasted no time in rushing towards her friend faster than grease lightning. "Holly J," she cried, "what are you doing here?"

Adam followed close behind Fiona and tried to help put pressure on the bullet wound in the middle of Holly J's left thigh. She winced at the pressure, but they knew better than to let go and let her bleed to death. Holly J struggled with her words and rested the back of her head against the locker doors. "Maybe someone should explain why I just got shot before I start answering questions."

Fiona and Adam shared a look that Holly J read well. She could tell from the frazzled looks in their matching blue eyes. So she'd been right to worry and check up on her friends in Toronto before setting off to Connecticut again. There'd been a churning feeling in Holly J's stomach all day when she'd heard from Fiona that her fellow survivors were staying overnight in the school. It was nice feeling as though they were all trying their best to forget about the night they'd all shared in December, but she knew that Adam wouldn't be forgetting about it anytime soon. Even if he was the one who had considered forgetting it in the first place.

"KC is-"

"KC has returned to avenge his dead father," Adam announced with no emotion showing in his voice or his face. He looked very neutral as he kneeled down beside a wounded Holly J Sinclair. As Fiona began discussing the details of the night with her friend, Adam threw off his _Phantom of the Opera _tuxedo jacket and began tearing a strip of cloth from his white button-through shirt. He motioned for Fiona to move her now bloodstained hands and began wrapping Holly J's wound.

"Can you stand?" he asked though he was already guessing the obvious answer. Holly J tried to move and prove that she could stand, but she unfortunately failed in the process and ended up cringing back against the wall of lockers. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can even get up right now."

He'd already decided what he was going to do before he did it. Adam placed his hands under Holly J's body and began lifting her off of the floor bridal style. "What do you think you're doing?" she stuttered nervously.

"Carrying you," Adam stated neutrally. He was acting as if it was no big deal that he was carrying the injured girl.

Fiona instantly piped up and began complaining. "Adam, you're in no state to be carrying someone. Just two minutes ago you were falling all over the place. Let Dave and Alli help her walk instead."

Adam opened his mouth to argue further with Fiona, but Dave spoke before any of them could say what they were thinking. "Alli's not here," he croaked with scared eyes.

Fiona's look matched Adam's. "What do you mean she's not here? She just disappeared?"

"He's picking us off one by one," Dave continued anxiously. His hands were shaking as he pushed the gun into Fiona's bloody hands instead of his own. The night's actions were starting to have its toll on the helpless victims.

"We'll discuss this later." Adam struggled for a short and unnoticeable moment before walking down the hall in his ripped white button-through shirt that was stained from the blood seeping through the cloth covering Holly J's wound.


End file.
